This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 99-63654, filed on Dec. 28, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass sealer spray system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a glass sealer spray system for a vehicle adapted to automatically spray sealer to a sealer spray area of a window shield glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the prior art of using a sealer gun, where sealer 2 is sealed before assembly in order to prevent inflow of water after a window shield glass 4 is assembled.
In order to spray the sealer 2, a sealer can 6 is mounted to an air sealer gun 8 and a worker sprays the sealer 2 along the margin of the window shield glass 4 by way of air force. This type of sealer spray method typically has been practiced by a skilled worker.
However, there is a problem in the spray of sealer to the glass according to the prior art thus described in that sealer is excessively sprayed according to the degree of skill of a worker, generating an extreme waste of sealer. There is another problem in that spray of sealer is not uniform, resulting in a fear of dirting a surrounding area of the glass.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a glass sealer spray system for a vehicle adapted to automatically spray sealer to a sealer spray region of a window shield glass.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a glass sealer spray system for a vehicle windshield, the system comprising: an air controller; a sealer spray frame with the air controller mounted at one side of the sealer spray frame; glass contact rollers each mounted at left and right sides of the sealer spray frame; a spray nozzle unit movably mounted on the midsection of the sealer spray frame between the glass contact rollers; a glass press roller unit rotated by power transmitted to it and mounted at one side of the spray nozzle; and a variable motor unit disposed underneath the sealer spray frame for transmitting power to the glass press roller unit.
When a glass is supplied to a sealer spray device, one side thereof is supported by the glass contact roller while the other side thereof is supported by the glass press roller. When the spray nozzle unit is moved to be positioned at a sprayed region of the glass and when air is supplied by the air controller, the air presses and spurts the sealer filled in the spray nozzle unit to finish the sealer spray work. Furthermore, in order to spray the sealer on a curvature of the glass, the glass should be rotated, such that the movable motor is activated to make the glass press roller rotated and to allow the curvature to be positioned at the spray nozzle unit, where the air controller is controlled to have the sealer sprayed, making the sealer spraying work simple and convenient.